The Crazy Wedding!
by LilyXJames
Summary: Bill's and Flure's lovely wedding day. sun was shining, birds were singing, nothing could possibly go wrong, or could it? includes a side of Voldy never seen before i think:D and he's not the only one! made out of fun and laughter. Fr0ggy’s and Mine


The Crazy Wedding

**Just an idea my friend and I thought about when we were REALLY bored and stressed from school…. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters just the plot, nothing else.**

**The Crazy Wedding**

Everybody was staring as Flure walked down the alter, in her beautiful white dress, Bill stood by the priest, he was nervous.

All of a sudden, the glass from the sky roof broke and a Death Eater came down a rope and said

"Umm is this the...hold on" he reached for a card from his pocket and read "The Weasly wedding?"

Suddenly Flure put her hand on her hips and started to speak in French

"Sorry" said the Death Eater "I don't speak Russian"

"Pssst" came a voice from above

"Well?" asked a Death Eater, looking down from the hole in the roof

The one in front of Flure shrugged

Just then the church's door burst open, and Luscious Malfoy stood there holding two pistols

"Reach for the sky!" he yelled

Then Voldemort came from behind him and kicked Lucius out of the way

"Useless man, why did I even break you out of Azkaban? Anyway, give me POTTER OR..." but the Death Eater on the roof interrupted

"My lord, um now?" asked the Death Eater

"What? Oh fine, yes, come on!" yelled Voldemort angrily

Death Eaters came from everywhere, jumping through windows, and everywhere imagined, they even popped out of vases, then they started attacking the people.

Voldemort folded his arms and sat down on one of the benches after seeing a few Death Eaters attack Harry

"This is so not fair" Voldemort said tears in his eyes "it was my idea to attack him during the wedding, but NOOO! They get to have all the fun, it's just not fair"

"I feel your pain darling" came a voice from behind him

"Who are you?" he asked without looking at the figure

"Call me Mrs. Weasley" said a plump woman who sat next to Voldemort "I helped plan this wedding, I even paid for everything, and all I want is a little respect, one 'thank you' would do it, but no, nothing"

"You try and try, and nothing you do is good enough for them" said Voldemort

"Cake" said Mrs. Weasley as she offered Voldemort some wedding cake

"OOOH, strawberry! My favorite!"

--

Bill was fighting a Death Eater, just then the Death Eater took out a bottle with purple stuff in it he poured it all over Bill, and Bill started screaming in a high pitched voice

"I'm melting! Aaah!"

"Oh give it a rest" said the Death Eater in a bored voice, just then the Death Eater screamed in a girly voice as he saw Bill transform into a werewolf, Bill roared, the Death Eater screamed, roared, screamed, roared, screamed, they kept doing that until...

"Will you two SHUT UP!" yelled Luscious, he shot the Death Eater and Bill, they both dropped dead

"BILL!" screamed Flure; she bent down next to Bill

"Why did you have to die? Why?" she started crying

"I'm not dead" he said in a strained voice

"I can still hear your voice, oh Bill I'll miss you so much"

"That's sweet but I'm not dead"

"I can hear your beautiful voice in my head, BILL I LOVE YOU!"

"I'm neither dead nor DEAF!" but still she wept and ignored Bill

Then Lupin popped up from nowhere and started yelling "That's it Malfoy! You killed my best friend -"

"Really? Bill's your best friend?" asked Luscious

"Noooooooo, I was talking about Sirius"

"Hey, that was Bellatrix!" said Luscious defensively

"Whatever, that's not the point, you killed Sirius, and ruined my friend's son's wedding and killed my friend's son!"

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Bill said

"Quiet boy!" hissed Remus

"It's WEREWOLF time!" he yelled in a Power Ranger sort of way, and then he turned into a werewolf and leaped at Luscious.

--

Harry was hiding behind a huge plant after he was attacked by two Death Eaters, he saw that everyone was distracted and thought that this was the time to escape, so he ran to the door, and then he was shocked to see Voldemort eating cake with Mrs. Weasly

"Voldemort?" Harry asked

"BOTER!" yelled Voldemort with food in his mouth, and spiting pieces of cake all over the place

"EWW, say it don't spray it" Harry said disgusted as he whipped his face with the back of his sleeve

"Sorry, any way, ha-ha I've got you now Pott-"

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Hermione screamed

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" yelled Voldemort as he hopped around like a crazy man "This is my time! MINE! I'm talking here not YOU! Why do you all interrupt me!" Voldemort crossed his arms and sat on the floor cross legged and started to cry

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Mrs. Weasley "All he ever wanted was to kill Harry, for 17 years he's been trying, but NO! Everyone has to get in the way, you always think of your selves, start thinking of others, and let him kill Harry!"

Ron and Hermione were shocked, Voldemort quickly got up

"Ok Potter, we're going to do this the old fashion way, here" Voldemort gave Harry a sword, and they both started fighting, until Voldemort stabbed Harry, Harry fell to the ground

"Voldemort...I-I...love you" whispered Harry

"HARRY! NOOO, what have I done!" Screamed Voldemort "I love you too!"

"What about me?" came a voice from behind them, they looked to see the ghost of Dumbledore

"You're old news grandpa" Harry said, Voldemort picked up the dying Harry. He turned around in slow motion, everything was moving slowly. Flure wept slowly as she hugged the so called dead Bill, Remus ripped Malfoy to pieces. Mrs. Weasly was still eating the cake, and Ron and Hermione started making out

Then out of nowhere a car crashed into the church and ran into Voldemort and Harry, it was driven by none other than Dumbledore!

"He's a murderer" whispered Stan to Ernie, who were hiding under the seats.

**THE END**

**Told you it's crazy please review…**


End file.
